


(The world) fell apart to pixels

by Athenodora



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenodora/pseuds/Athenodora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor reached one of his deepest moods. Is there any way out of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(The world) fell apart to pixels

**Author's Note:**

> The work is translated from hungarian.  
> If you have problems with the tags please don't read.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes english is not my native language but i really tried :)

* * *

 

 

(The world) fell apart to pixels

 

The ticking crazed him.

He looked for the source but saw colourful blocks impregnated in eachother - mostly green ones but there were greys and blues too.

Connor felt nails digging into his shoulder but when he reached for it there wasn’t a body behind him.

Blocks became numbers.

Taunted during orgasm, he saw Oliver’s face for a moment but his lap was dry.

Maybe in his brain? He looks on his hand but find nothing.

Blocks. Numbers. Ticktack.

Wetness on his arm. Raindrops?

He promised asking for help. Promised to Oliver.

Tears watered his face.

He reached for the needle.


End file.
